Danger & amour Megan & Tommy
by Ellasidony
Summary: Megan et Tommy s'étaient rapprochés d'une façon ou d'une autre. 20 ans après ils avaient réalisé certaines choses mais quand ils sont enfin prêts à se parler, Robert Riley sème le trouble et met en danger la vie de Megan. Comment Tommy Sullivan va-t-il la sauver ?


Il faut savoir que quelques temps avant cette aventure, Megan Hunt et Tommy Sullivan avaient commencé à se rapprocher naturellement. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés mais ils étaient proches, riaient et passaient du temps ensemble, discutant beaucoup.

 _Robert Riley en voulait à la terre entière. Lui qui avait été accusé 6 ans plus tôt à tort du meurtre de son amante ne supportait plus ces accusations. Il avait perdu 3 ans en prison et avait été libéré sous caution. Il voulait de vraies réponses et qui de mieux que le médecin chargé de l'autopsie à cette époque pour l'aider ?_

 _Megan n'avait jamais cru à la culpabilité de Riley, elle doutait mais en même temps, elle n'était pas flic, elle ne pouvait pas décider du sort des suspects. Elle avait laissé ce dossier se tasser sans vraiment connaître la souffrance de l'homme._

 _L'affaire du meurtre de Caroline Harrington avait refait surface cette année et Riley avait recontacté Megan pour en discuter. Il avait prévu d'obtenir des réponses et pour lui c'était clair, il n'était pas violent, mais s'il devait lui faire du mal pour des réponses concrètes, il le ferait. Megan ne savait pas quoi faire mais une chose était sure, peu importe sa décision, elle n'en parlerait à personne et surtout pas à Tommy Sullivan. Finalement, elle décida d'y aller un vendredi matin à 11h, prétextant un rendez-vous médical pour sa fille. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au Bartram's Garden mais il en avait décidé autrement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa voiture garée au parking du centre médico-légal, elle sursauta quand il pointa une arme sur elle, assis sur la banquète arrière (scène existante dans un épisode)._

 _Essayant de garder son calme, elle lui dit :_

 _« Robert, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma voiture ? »_

 _« J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas, je me suis dit que comme ça vous n'auriez pas le choix. Il fallait que je vous parle rapidement docteur Hunt. »_

 _« Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »_

 _« Arrêtons de blablater, je sais que l'enquête du meurtre de Caroline a avancé, que savez-vous de plus ?! »_

 _« Je ne parlerai pas avec vous dans ces conditions, baisser votre arme et allons à l'endroit prévu. »_

 _Il comprit qu'il ne gagnerait rien de cette façon, il baissa son arme et lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas déconner. 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au parc…._

 **Retour aux locaux du centre.**

« Quelqu'un a vu Megan depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Tommy un peu surpris en entrant dans la partie médicale.

« Oh euh oui, elle avait un rendez-vous de prévu pour Lacey, elle reviendra tout à l'heure normalement. » Répondit Kate

« Normalement ? » Dit-il un peu perplexe et étonné

« Vous la connaissez… »

 _Tommy trouvait étrange qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait part de son absence mais il se dit qu'après tout Kate avait raison, parfois il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre Megan._

 **Bartram's Garden**

« Aidez-moi Megan, je sais que vous avez des informations et je sais que vous ne me savez pas coupable. Je l'aimais trop, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire du mal. C'était un coup monté, ce gars-là… John Blumer, il était trop puissant. Il aurait pu commettre les pires crimes, il aurait toujours réussi à s'en sortir mais évidemment pour un pauvre con comme moi, les accusations sont plus faciles. »

« Riley je n'suis pas flic. Vous le savez. Je n'me suis pas replongée dans le dossier, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du mauvais boulot i ans alors je ne me sens plus concernée. Je laisse ça aux bonnes personnes. »

« Il n'y a pas de bonnes personnes ! Et oui, vous avez raison vous avez merdé la première fois alors vous devez vous racheter ! Vous n'avez pas le choix docteur Hunt, je compte pas moisir en prison et gâcher ma vie pour rien ! Vous devez m'aider. »

« Mais enfin comment je suis supposée faire ? Vous m'avez vu ? Je suis un médecin médico-légal, je m'habille toujours bien, je n'aime pas le travail d'équipe et je déteste respecter les lois alors comment je suis censée vous aider ? »

« Ne cachez pas votre jeu, n'oubliez pas que j'étais là quand vous avez sauté sur ce mec pour arrêter sa fuite. Votre tenue ne vous avait pas gêné. Vous êtes mi-flic mi- médecin vous savez très bien que vous pourriez aller sur le terrain pour chaque enquête mais il est plus facile de vous dire que vous êtes médecin, comme ça quand les choses tournent mal vous pouvez vous échapper. Comme pour Caroline, vous êtes lâche et je n'aime pas ça ! » _Au cours de ses paroles, il était devenu de plus en plus énervé._

« Vous avez raison, je suis peut-être lâche mais j'ai une fille, ma seule réussite alors je ne peux pas plonger dans le danger ! Je ne sais pas quelles sont les nouvelles preuves du dossier, je peux me renseigner mais je ne pourrai pas agir. »

« Moi aussi… moi aussi j'aurais pu avoir une fille et construire ma vie si je n'avais pas passé 3 ans en prison ! Devinez maintenant qu'elle image les femmes ont de moi ? Vos petites recherches ne me serviront à rien, je veux que vous plaidiez en ma faveur ! Je n'vous laisse pas le choix ! »

« Riley vous ne comprenez pas… »

 _Il comprit que la discussion allait tourner en rond, il se retourna comme pour réfléchir et se calmer en se tenant la tête, sentant la colère lui monter._

 _Il y avait peu de monde dans le parc et à l'endroit où ils étaient, ils étaient seuls. D'un coup, un bruit aigu et fort se fit entendre. C'était absolument insupportable, ils se mirent à se boucher les oreilles en se tordant tant c'était désagréable. D'un coup, 2 hommes cagoulés arrivèrent et là, trou noir…_

 **Au centre**

 _Il était maintenant 13h, l'équipe n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Megan mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Seul Tommy était un peu pensif, se disant qu'elle aurait pu le prévenir, en plus ils avaient une enquête. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Lacey sortir de l'ascenseur. Il se précipita alors vers elle._

« Ah Lacey, bonjour ! Alors ce rendez-vous ? »

« Salut Tommy, euh... quel rendez-vous ? Je venais voir maman, elle est en réunion ? »

 _Déjà il fut surpris, comment pouvait-elle penser que Megan accepterait d'assister à une réunion ? Bref, passons…_

 _Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais elle savait peut-être quelque chose._

 _« Hum, non Lacey ta mère n'est pas là, pour être honnête elle a dit qu'elle était avec toi mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Tu veux que je te ramène ? »_

 _« Oh euh c'est bizarre non ? je préfère l'attendre. »_

 _« Elle ne sera sûrement pas rentrée de sitôt, je t'appelle dès qu'elle revient d'accord ? Où veux-tu aller ? »_

 _« D'accord… tu peux me raccompagner chez ma copine Milli ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr. »_

 **20 minutes plus tard.**

 _Megan se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, un sous- sol peut-être ou alors un garage. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil passaient par une fenêtre cassée. Elle avait les deux mains liées dans le dos dont un poignet menotté à Robert Riley. Il était là aussi. Ils étaient donc dos à dos, sans pouvoir vraiment bouger._

 _« Ça va ? » Dit-il avec la voix un peu rauque de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller._

 _« Ça irait mieux si je savais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là et si ces liens n'étaient pas aussi serrés._

 _Vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose ? »_

« Non, pas plus que vous. »

 _Megan se dit qu'il valait mieux lui faire confiance, de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En observant la pièce, elle vit son sac à main à 2 ou 3 mètres d'elle. Sur le coup elle ne comprit pas, elle pensa qu'il devait être complètement vide._

« Essayons de nous lever, je vais essayer d'attraper mon sac, avec un peu de chance il ne manquera rien. »

« Vous êtes bien optimiste… »

 _Ils essayèrent dans un premier temps de se détacher mais c'était impossible, les liens étaient bien trop serrés. Ils décidèrent alors de se déplacer tant bien que mal et réussirent à attraper le sac de Megan. Impossible de l'ouvrir avec leurs mains liées._

 **Au bureau.**

 _Tommy avait décidé d'informer Adam de la venue de Lacey et celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'appeler Megan. C'est ce qu'il fit._

 _…_ _Megan entendit le vibreur de son téléphone et vit alors un espoir de se sortir de ce trou. Elle comprit alors que le réseau passait, ils n'étaient pas dans un sous-sol._

 _« C'est votre téléphone ? Il faut répondre ! »_

 _« On ne peut pas bouger ! Essayez d'attraper ma pince à épiler dans la première poche du sac. »_

 _« Vous avez vraiment ça dans votre sac ? Ah les femmes… »_

 _« Ce n'est pas le moment Riley, taisez-vous ! »_

 _Robert Riley réussit à attraper la pince et essaya de se détacher._

 _Au bout de 15 minutes il réussit à détacher les liens qui unissaient ses poignets, il se mit alors à défaire ceux de Megan quand ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. En vitesse, ils reprirent leur place pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient à moitié détachés._

 _Tommy Sullivan avait appelé Megan 3 fois et était tombé à chaque fois sur sa messagerie. Il s'inquiétait mais son inquiétude s'intensifia lorsqu'il reçut un appel de l'avocat de Robert Riley qui le cherchait partout, ils avaient rendez-vous ce matin mais il n'était pas venu._

 _Tommy comprit alors que Megan était allée voir Riley ce matin et qu'elle était probablement en danger. Il ne dit rien à l'avocat, lui disant que Riley n'était pas là._

 _Il appela tout de suite Adam, lui disant qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui._

 _« Eh mec t'avais l'air paniqué, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _Tommy lui raconta toute l'histoire._

 _« Ecoute si tu préfères te concentrer sur l'enquête en cours je comprendrais mais j'aurais juste besoin que tu m'aides à localiser son téléphone. »_

 _« On est coéquipiers. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Viens on va au local B, on sera plus tranquilles. »_

 _« Je n'sais pas pourquoi elle est allée le voir, j'ai envie de la tuer je te jure ! Elle aurait dû m'en parler ! »_

 _« Elle ne l'a pas fait pour ce genre de réaction Tommy… écoute le plus important c'est de la retrouver, on va y arriver vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. »_

 _« T'as raison. Bon commençons… »_

 **Retour à Megan Hunt et Robert Riley.**

« Ah vous voilà réveillés » _dirent deux hommes pas cagoulés mais dont leurs visages étaient dissimulés dans la sombre pièce. Megan et Riley pensèrent tous les deux qu'ils devaient être ceux qui les avaient enlevés._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dit Megan, suspicieuse.

« Oh mademoiselle Hunt, toujours aussi direct ? Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal, juste vous prévenir qu'il faut arrêter votre petit jeu. L'enquête Harrington est close et cet abruti à côté de vous est le vrai coupable. »

« Je vais vous tuer ! Je ne suis pas coupable. »

 _Megan sentant la situation s'envenimer tenta de calmer Riley en lui disant d'arrêter et que ça n'allait pas les aider._

« Petit Robert, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Ne faîtes pas le malin, vous risqueriez bien d'écoper de la peine de mort… »

 _Riley allait répondre, il failli se lever et provoquer une bagarre mais pensa tout de même à Megan, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Le temps qu'il réagisse, un coup de feu se fit entendre à l'étage et les deux hommes montèrent à toute vitesse._

« Un coup de feu ? Il y a donc un étage » Dit Megan un peu paniquée

« Ne paniquez pas, je vais en profiter pour vous détacher et vous pourrez appeler Thomas Sullivan »

« Tommy… ? »

« Qui d'autre ? C'est votre coéquipier non ? Si vous avez confiance en quelqu'un d'autre, appelez qui vous voulez. Moi, je m'en fous. »

« Non...non c'est sûr mais il ne sait pas que je suis avec vous et il sera furieux. Je vais l'appeler, il est notre seule chance. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes une femme de confiance et vous n'avez parlé à personne de notre petite rencontre ? »

« Femme de confiance, c'est sûr. Et oui, je ne l'ai pas dit à Thomas. D'ailleurs vous pouvez m'en remercier, je ne sais pas ce qui vous serait arrivé si je lui avais dit. Il serait prêt à tout pour me protéger et m'empêcher de me mettre en danger. »

« D'accord… » Répondit-il, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir un cocard du lieutenant Sullivan.

 _Il réussit à détacher les poignets de Megan. Maintenant, ils étaient « simplement » menottés d'une main. Megan de la main gauche, Riley de la main droite._

 _Elle attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro de Tommy…_

 _« Adam, c'est Megan, elle me rappelle ! … Megan, allo ? »_

 _« Tommy…c'…c'est…ilz faut…là…et ils…garage… coup de feu…je ne…Riley… »_

 _Elle lui avait expliqué toute la situation, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails par manque de temps. La visite de Riley, leur enlèvement et cet endroit étrange dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle avait essayé de décrire au maximum l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et les deux hommes mais le signal ne passait pas. Le réseau était faible et Tommy n'entendait qu'un mot sur deux._

« Putain ça passe pas ! Ça a coupé et j'entendais presque rien je vais essayer de la rappeler. Tu as eu le temps de localiser l'endroit ? »

« Non mais j'y suis presque, essaye de faire durer l'appel. »

 _Il la rappela et cette fois il compris un peu mieux la situation, elle était avec Riley, probablement retenu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans une espèce de garage. Vu l'heure, le garage ne devait pas être loin de la ville, il était 14h30._

« Il va nous localiser, j'espère qu'il a pu entendre le maximum d'infos ! »

« Je le remercierai plus tard. » Dit Riley un peu désespéré.

« C'est ma faute Megan, je voulais juste des réponses… »

« Ecoutez Riley… »

 _Les deux hommes étaient redescendus et le parfum de l'un d'eux frappa l'esprit de Megan. John Blumer. Elle l'avait rencontré lors du procès et en tant que vrai homme coquet, il en avait mis 2 fois de trop._

« Mais… attendez je vous reconnais Monsieur Blumer. »

 _Robert Riley compris qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver même si la rage lui monta, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer. Megan l'en remerciait silencieusement._

« Toujours aussi intelligente et perspicace Docteur Hunt. C'est bien moi et voici mon ami, il m'a bien aidé. Bon j'espère que maintenant vous avez compris qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser et tenter d'être plus fort que moi, cela ne vous mène à rien. »

« Vous en revanche, vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment, vous allez être poursuivis pour kidnapping, séquestration et en plus de ça, meurtre… » _dit Megan_

« Assumez, vous savez que vous l'avez tuée ! Ne me prenez pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà perdu ! »

« Je ne pense même pas à vous, de toute façon vous ne verrez pas la suite du procès… »

 _Megan et Riley eurent peur, ils venaient de comprendre que non seulement, John Blumer était le véritable coupable mais qu'il allait en plus les tuer._

« Si vous comptiez nous tuer dès le départ, pourquoi m'avoir laissé mon sac ? Oh et ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pu appeler personne, nous sommes menottés… »

« Erreur. Je ne comptais pas vous tuer mais vous en savez beaucoup trop maintenant. »

 _Adam avait réussi à localiser le portable de Megan. Si tout était fiable, ils devaient se trouver dans un vieux hangar à 15 minutes du Bartram's Garden, près de la sortie de la ville. Gyrophare allumé, ils roulèrent à toute vitesse et enlevèrent la sirène à 5 minutes du lieu, pour être discrets._

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils virent que le hangar n'était pas très grand, plutôt délabré avec les murs assez fins car en se rapprochant, ils entendaient des bruits, des voix._

 _…_ _._

« Ecoutez, on ne dira rien, laissez-nous partir. » Demanda Riley.

(Rires) « Désolé, c'est trop tard »

 _Tommy et Adam se mirent à courir en direction de l'entrée du hangar quand tout à coup, il y eut une explosion. Adam fit projeté un peu en arrière alors que Tommy avait réussi à se protéger derrière un vieux camion. Quand il vit qu'Adam allait bien, il lui dit d'aller protéger l'arrière du Hangar, ils se séparèrent donc._

 _Avant d'allumer une allumette et de la jeter dans une flaque de gaz, John Blumer avait fait en sorte de pouvoir s'échapper par l'arrière du hangar. L'explosion avait fait un tel bruit qu'on aurait pu penser que tout un village serait mort sous cet impact. Malheureusement pour Blumer, par très habile, il lança l'allumette en l'air sans vraiment regarder, ce qui la fit se casser contre un poteau, seule la pression de l'air et la chaleur avait créé cette explosion, pas vraiment méchante mais qui avait tout de même projeté Megan et Riley de chaque côté du hangar. Riley avait l'arcade en sang et sûrement une fracture de la jambe et Megan avait eu plus de chance, sa tête était retombée sur son sac qu'elle avait tenu tout ce temps. Elle avait également l'arcade sourcilière gauche en sang, des marques de griffures sur la joue droite et sa main déjà endommagée par sa maladie la faisait souffrir._

 _Tommy entra en courant dans le hangar._

« Megan ! Megan ? »

 _Il courait à travers les dernières traces de fumée en toussant, revolver à la main._

« Mhhh… »

 _Megan se réveillait doucement, se mettant à tousser sans vraiment pouvoir bouger._

 _Quand il la vit, il courut vers elle, s'accroupit et commença à la secouer doucement._

« Hey, Megan ça va ? Réveille-toi »

« Oh... Tommy, tu es là » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, soulagée.

« Je vais appeler les secours, tiens bon »

 _Pendant ce temps, Adam avait réussi à attraper John Blumer à la sortie du hangar. Son ami essayant de s'enfuir, il dû lui tirer dessus d'une balle dans la tête. Adam avait appelé des renforts qui étaient sur le point d'arriver._

 _Une fois Blumer remis entre les mains de ses coéquipiers, Adam courut rejoindre Thomas et c'est là qu'il vit Robert Riley, essayant de bouger, allongé au sol. Il essaya de l'aider à se relever pour le sortir, ils réussirent, difficilement._

 _Riley s'appuyait sur Adam._

« Merci » Dit Riley, reconnaissant

« Les secours sont arrivés, venez, ils vont vous soigner »

« Où est le docteur Hunt ? »

« Avec le lieutenant Sullivan, ils arrivent »

 _Tommy avait placé une main sous la nuque de Megan et une autre derrière ses genoux. Il se leva, l'emporta avec lui afin qu'elle puisse être soignée. Il se dit intérieurement qu'elle était toujours aussi légère._

 _Il la déposa sur le brancard du médecin et resta près d'elle, inquiet._

« Ecoutez ça va aller, je suis médecin alors je peux me soigner. Je vais bien, juste la tête qui tourne et quelques égratignures » _Dit Megan, ayant retrouvé ses esprits. Elle détestait être soignée, elle se sentait mise à nue. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même._

« Arrête, laisse-les t'aider, tu n'as pas vu ton état, ne fait pas l'enfant. » _Dit Tommy, soulagé qu'elle aille plutôt bien et commençant à être agacé._

 _En signe elle le regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui dire Bon… d'accord._

 _Le médecin avait pris en charge Megan, Tommy pouvait aller voir Riley._

 _Megan compris tout de suite et sentait le stress monter en elle._

« Vous êtes fier ? Vous avez mis sa vie en danger pour prouver votre innocence ? Ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est qu'elle s'est impliquée dans le dossier et a plaidé en votre faveur devant le juge Edward il y déjà 15 jours. Elle ne voulait pas vous en parler pour mettre toutes vos chances du côté de la justice. Je suis même sûr qu'elle ne tiendra pas rigueur de ce qui vient de vous arriver mais moi, je n'en dit pas autant ! » Dit Tommy, énervé.

« Ecoutez lieutenant Sullivan je ... »

 _Riley n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer sa phrase que Tommy avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller voir Adam et avoir un compte rendu._

« Alors en fait ce gars-là, Blumer c'est un con, c'est tout ! Il a avoué avoir tué Caroline car elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui et selon lui, personne ni rien ne lui résiste. On a de quoi le boucler jusqu'à la perpétuité, et ça c'est cool Tom ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Tom… et tant mieux pour cet enfoiré, je vais m'occuper de son incarcération. »

 _Deux ambulances avaient emmené Megan et Riley à l'hôpital de Philadelphie._

 _Tommy avait suivi celle de Megan avec sa voiture._

 _Après 2h d'examens en tout genre Megan n'arrêtait pas de râler, disant à tous les médecins et infirmières qu'ils étaient incompétents et qu'elle perdrait son temps._

 _Tommy avait attendu pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente et avait eu une discussion avec Riley d'une vingtaine de minutes. Robert Riley lui avait expliqué toute la situation depuis le début et finalement, Tommy compris et pensa qu'il aura surement fait pareil, sans lui dire bien-sûr. Il était content d'avoir cette conversation avec Riley, au moins il ne devrait pas en parler avec Megan et il aurait plus de temps pour lui dire à quel point elle se mettait en danger et combien elle était insouciante. Il était très énervé contre elle, il avait eu peur._

 _Un médecin s'avança vers lui._

« Ecoutez, on lui a fait beaucoup d'examens, évidemment ça ne lui a pas plu mais rien n'est cassé. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos pour se remettre complètement. Vous pouvez la raccompagner. Courage Monsieur » _Le médecin avait compris que Megan était compliquée et serra la main de Tommy._

 _Tommy eu un sourire en entendant les paroles du médecin, il se dit qu'elle avait dû leur faire vivre un calvaire. « Merci. »_

 _Il entra dans la chambre de Megan, elle était déjà prête et ne semblait pas souffrir mais elle avait un petit bandage au-dessus de l'œil gauche et une égratignure (plutôt sexy) sur la joue. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça._

« Ça va ? » _dit-il essayant de cacher sa colère en serrant sa mâchoire_

« Oui, merci d'être là » _Répondit-elle, d'un ton calme. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle savait qu'il était contrarié._

 _« Allez, on y va… »_

 **Dans la voiture…**

« Tommy je… »

« Tais-toi ! »

« … »

« Tu n'peux pas savoir dans quel état de rage j'étais quand j'ai découvert ce qu'il t'avait fait Megan. Tu sais comment je réagis, surtout par rapport à toi ! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu voulais que je lui brise les os un à un ? Ou pire tu veux que je finisse en taule parce que je l'aurais tué ? Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! »

 _Toute la colère qu'il avait alors essayé de cacher jusqu'à présent ressorti d'un coup._

« Tu…tu crois que je n'sais pas de quoi tu es capable pour me protéger ? du meilleur et du pire et je… j'ai eu peur Tommy ! Pas peur de toi oh non tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens protégée mais peur de… je sais pas, laisse tomber… »

« Dis-moi Megan. Dis-moi ! »

« … »

 _Ce manque de réponse fit monter les nerfs en Tommy, il accéléra et donna un coup de volant violent à gauche et changea donc la direction initiale ce qui fit pencher Megan violemment sur lui et sans le vouloir elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour se retenir. Elle se retira très vite mais cette connexion rapide avait donné des frissons aux deux._

« Où tu vas ? »

« … »

« Tommy où tu vas ! »

 _Même s'il ne répondait pas, Megan comprit vite qu'ils allaient chez lui. Il voulait des réponses, il voulait qu'elle parle. Chez lui, ils seraient tranquilles. Megan se dit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure…_

 _La voiture se gara devant l'appartement. Tommy était déjà dehors alors que Megan n'avait pas bougé. Elle voulait réellement aller au bureau finir son rapport. Il en avait décidé autrement._

« Allez Megan, sors… »

 _Voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas il ouvrit la portière et la tira par l'avant- bras._

 _Il la tirait mais marchait plus vite qu'elle ce qui l'obligeait à trottiner. Elle essaya de se libérer mais sa force était plus puissante que la sienne. Dans une pensée, elle se dit qu'il était fort, musclé et qu'elle aimait ça mais chassa cette idée rapidement. Dans l'ascenseur le silence était de mise. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Tommy claqua la porte et jeta ses affaires sur le canapé._

« Maintenant parle-moi, la paperasse peut attendre plusieurs jours, tu le sais très bien. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur… »

« Peur de te perdre ! Si tu étais venu ça aurait dégénéré et tu n'es pas l'ange de la police, une connerie de plus tu te fais dégager ou tu vas en prison ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si tu pars ? Dis-moi Thomas ! _(En poussant son torse)_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, toutes ces années j'essayais de me prouver que je n'avais pas de sentiments et maintenant je ne sais plus tu… je n'sais plus quoi penser »

 _Il savait qu'elle était sincère, c'était rare qu'elle l'appelle Thomas alors quand elle le faisait, le sujet était sérieux._

« Appelle moi Megan, n'importe quand n'importe où mais quand tu es dans ce genre de situation appelle moi je t'en supplie. J'apprends à gérer mes réactions et mes émotions et j'y arrive maintenant dans mon travail mais toi… L'idée même qu'on te fasse du mal me fais disjoncter et ça a toujours été comme ça. Je ne vais rien dire de plus Megan parce que je suis tiraillé entre la colère et l'immense envie de te prendre dans mes bras. »

 _Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Megan, toujours troublée et énervée_

Ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer, il s'avance, la tire par l'avant-bras et sans qu'elle ait le temps de bouger, l'enlace pour la calmer. Elle ne se retire pas, au contraire elle soupire. Leurs bras se croisent, chacun a un bras sur la cote de l'autre avec la main revenant dans le dos et un autre au-dessus de l'épaule. Tout en fermant les yeux et en plissant les sourcils de contrariété, il lui embrasse la tête en signe de protection. Cette étreinte dura une dizaine de secondes…

« Allez, va faire ton dossier… »

« Pourquoi tu es revenu Tommy ? Pourquoi après tant d'années » Le souffle coupé

« Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que j'ai essayé de croire, je pense que tout finalement me ramenait à toi. »

 _Megan étant bouche bée devant tant d'honnêteté_

« Tu sais quoi? Merde ! On a qu'une seule vie et ce n'est pas qu'une expression alors je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai PAS peur de dire ce que je ressens parce que c'est qui je suis. Tu me rends complètement fou Megan, de rage souvent mais fou de toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être depuis tout ce temps. Tu sais très bien que j'vais pas te faire un discours romantique, ce n'est pas nous ça mais toutes les fois depuis mon retour où on s'est hurlés dessus, mon dieu que tu étais belle! J'avais envie de t'enlacer et de t'embrasser de tout mon être et des idées pas très propres me sont passées par la tête. » … « C'est peut-être trop tard ou trop tôt finalement j'en sais rien mais que tu saches tout ça me soulage parce que c'est ce que je pense et tu mérites de le savoir... Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux ça ne changera pas la seule et unique chose dont je suis certain toi Megan, tu es le grand amour de ma vie. »

Megan pleurait carrément à chaudes larmes, un vrai chagrin comme si elle venait d'apprendre le décès de quelqu'un. Elle était tellement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais merde Tommy, l'homme avec qui elle avait vécu une histoire, une véritable passion et qu'elle avait aimé plus que quiconque se trouvait là 20 ans plus tard. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, son inconscient savait qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui depuis tout ce temps mais elle avait si souvent essayé de s'en dissuader. Elle ressentait des émotions très forte, elle commençait à se perdre à nouveau et elle détestait ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle adorait.

Puis d'un coup un frisson et en même temps une grande chaleur monta en elle, mais merde il avait raison, ils n'avaient qu'une seule vie et ils avaient 40 ans. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps toutes ces années alors pourquoi retenir ses sentiments? Peur de quoi ? Elle l'aimait elle le savait et il était l'homme idéal pour elle. Toutes les erreurs du passé s'en sont allées.

Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux mais avec une distance entre eux, elle respirait vite, très vite. Elle réfléchissait. Que faire ?

« Tu sais ce que je pense n'est-ce pas ? » D'un ton adouci

« Je crois le savoir, mais je ne suis pas devin non plus. »

Avec le plus charmeur des sourires elle lui dit « Après tous les derniers évènements et surtout tes dernières paroles je… je sais ce que je pense et tu le sais aussi mais je ne trouverais pas les mots maintenant. »

« Bien »

 _L'atmosphère s'était immédiatement détendue, ils semblaient en paix._

« Je peux quand même te dire une chose. Ce genre de certitude ne vous est donnée qu'une fois et jamais plus, quel que soit le nombre de vies qu'on traverse »

 _Elle avait osé. Osé dire ces quelques mots qu'ils se répétaient souvent autrefois tant ils les trouvaient vrais. Ils les avaient entendus dans « Sur la Route de Madison » avec Meryl Streep et Clint Eastwood et ces mots-là, ils les avaient toujours adorés._

 _Il y avait un telle alchimie à cet instant qu'ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps et à la fois tendrement mais langoureusement, échangèrent le plus beau des baisers. Il était unique, tant attendu. Il mettait fin à beaucoup de souffrance et commençait le premier chapitre d'un ancien livre. Oui oui, le premier chapitre d'un ancien livre, ou le dernier d'un nouveau._

 _Ce baiser s'intensifia, chacun sentait l'excitation monter. Megan tira Tommy vers sa chambre pendant qu'il commençait à la déshabiller. Avant de l'allonger, il lui dit à quel point elle était belle, elle répondit à quel point elle avait envie de lui. Une fois nus, il entra en elle tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de préliminaires, en tout cas pas cette fois, ils avaient trop besoin d'être le plus proche possible, rapidement. Leur étreinte était au début délicate et sensuelle mais au bout de quelques minutes elle devint de plus en plus charnelle, bestiale et libératrice. Megan sentit tout son corps et son âme la lâcher, Tommy se retira essoufflé, lorsqu'elle avait fini de crier son nom. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Megan reposant sur son torse._

 _…_ _._

 **Le lendemain, vers 5h**

 _Megan ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis… 20 ans ! Bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse avec un homme et le dernier et le seul avait été Tommy Sullivan… Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur Philadelphie mais Megan était un peu anxieuse, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était la délibération du procès de l'affaire Caroline Harrington. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Riley depuis l'incident de la veille mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait. Elle pensait qu'il était déjà assez malheureux comme ça. Si tout allait bien, il devait être innocenté et elle voulait assister à ça. Sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle essaya de se retirer doucement des bras de Tommy pour s'installer sous la fenêtre, sur le banc avec les coussins. Elle mit un drap autour d'elle comme une serviette de bain et se posa là pensive. Peu de temps après, Tommy bougea et passa ses mains dans le lit, sentant qu'il était seul. Il était déjà bien trop habituée à Megan à ses côtés la nuit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit quand il la vit sous la fenêtre, la lune reflétant sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, il était debout devant elle, mis assise, mis allongée._

« Hey… »

« Ça va Tommy ? »

« Et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh… je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, regarde comme c'est beau. »

« Je t'empêche déjà de dormir ? » Dit-il amusé

 _Baissant les yeux et souriant elle lui répondit_

« Si je dois passer toutes mes nuits comme ça, je prends… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il en souriant

« M'inquiéter de quoi ? »

« Pour le procès. C'est aujourd'hui je sais. Si tu veux y aller, c'est normal. Je t'accompagnerai d'accord ? Tu es un ange de faire tout ça »

« Merci, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Oh, Tommy… je n'sais pas si c'est normal de vouloir y aller mais je me sens coupable, j'aurais pu et j'aurais dû mieux faire. »

« Hey Megan, personne n'est parfait d'accord ? Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste et aujourd'hui, s'il retrouve sa liberté, c'est grâce à toi. Il a peut-être perdu 3 ans de sa vie, mais nous, on en a perdu 20. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour lui »

« Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me parler »

« J'ai dompté l'indomptable » _Répondit-il sur un ton sensuel_

« Ah oui ? Tu es sur ? » _Dit-elle sur le même ton._

 _Elle se redressa, se retrouvant à genoux sur le canapé, hauteur parfaite qui atteignait pile poil le cou de Tommy. Elle l'embrassa sensuellement, il prit alors son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant dans le coin de la bouche. Ce geste fit un effet dingue à Megan elle se mit alors à l'embrasser plus langoureusement pendant qu'il tirait le drap qui la recouvrait. C'était reparti. De nouveau sur le lit, ils repassèrent un autre moment très agréable et finirent par s'endormir 45 minutes avant de devoir se lever et se préparer. Ils avaient 20 longues années à rattraper mais de ce côté-là, ça ne les gênait pas._

 _Le matin s'était déroulé calmement, ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes en discutant de la journée qui allait suivre. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. Une fois leurs cafés pris, ils se préparèrent pour aller au procès._

 _Au tribunal de Philadelphie l'heure était aux négociations et aux grandes paroles judiciaires._

 _Après plusieurs témoignages dont celui de Megan Hunt, le juge Edward clôtura cette histoire en déclarant que le coupable était John Blumer et que Monsieur Robert Riley était libéré de toutes poursuites._

 **13h, sortie du tribunal.**

« Docteur Hunt ! » S'écria Riley « Je n'sais pas comment vous remercier. Je suis un homme libre grâce à vous et je vais enfin pouvoir faire mon deuil et reprendre ma vie »

 _Lui souriant « Pas_ de problème Robert, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour moi. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. »

« Non, non vraiment merci du fond du cœur, j'ai été trop dur avec vous. Je vais déposer des fleurs au cimetière, venez si vous voulez. »

 _Tommy était avec eux, Megan vit son regard légèrement s'assombrir à cette annonce, elle posa sa main sur son bras tendrement en le regardant dans les yeux. Riley comprit qu'il devait se décaler, les laissant discuter._

« Tommy, je vais aller avec lui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ça lui tient à cœur et c'est une façon pour moi de clôturer définitivement cette histoire. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

 _Soupirant un peu_ « hum… D'accord, fait comme tu le sens soit prudente et si tu as besoin app… »

 _Le coupant_ « Je t'appellerai… Je te retrouve aux locaux dans moins d'une heure d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » _Il l'embrassa sur le front et sera la main de Riley._

 _Au cimetière, l'ambiance était paisible. Ils restèrent là pendant une vingtaine de minutes en parlant de Caroline. Riley remercia Megan une dernière fois, lui souhaitant une belle vie et au plaisir de la recroiser un jour. Elle fit de même._

 _Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner qu'il avait reconnu le bruit de ses talons. Elle était souriante, comme apaisée._

 _« Alors Docteur Hunt, on a accompli son devoir ? »_

 _Le tapant doucement avec son sac et en souriant_ « Tais -toi, je suis soulagée maintenant »

« Tant mieux »

« Bon…on va chez moi ? »

Arrivés chez Megan, fatigués de leurs derniers jours, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, un café à la _main. Megan soupira et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent quelques minutes avant que Lacey n'entre dans la maison._

 _Tommy ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors il s'avança juste de façon à ce que Megan ne soit plus sur lui, il était assis au bord du canapé. Il n'avait pas compris que Lacey arborait un immense sourire car elle avait attendu longtemps que sa mère soit heureuse et si cela pouvait être avec lui, elle en serait ravie. Elle adorait Tommy._

« Tu sais, ma fille n'est pas bête… » _dit Megan alors que Lacey se trouvait dans la pièce_

« Oh oui ! Pas bête et très contente, allez bonne soirée, à bientôt Tommy ! »

« Salut Lacey ! »

 _Megan souriait malicieusement à Tommy, elle savait qu'il avait été mal à l'aise mais qu'il ne voudrait pas l'admettre._

« Je l'adore, elle est… formidable »

« Oui, elle l'est »

 _Des semaines passèrent sans qu'ils puissent se décoller l'un de l'autre. Tout allait bien et était comme d'habitude. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas devenu le couple cucul qui se faisait des mamours toute la journée et n'avaient pas oublier de se disputer. Un soir, Megan avait envie de s'ouvrir à Tommy car elle ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, submergée par l'émotion. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, pensant savoir ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une soirée agréable de mai, Il était sur la terrasse de Tommy vers 21h quand Megan prit la parole._

« Tu sais, Tommy, je, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire et je sais que je ne t'ai pas dit que… enfin, je sais que je ne t'ai pas vraiment répondu le jour où… où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments »

« Hum…je ne me sens pas frustré mais c'est vrai qu'ouvrir ton cœur me ferait du bien »

« Oui, oui… alors voilà Tommy, Je t'aime. »

 _Il lui adressa son plus beau et son plus grand sourire, l'incitant un peu à continuer_

« Et, tu es le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie. »

« D'accord, super »

« Super ? C'est sa ta réponse ? »

« Ah oui, chacun son tour ! » dit-il en un éclat de rire. _Elle riait aussi._

« Non, plus sérieusement Megan, on a attendu longtemps toi et moi avant d'être heureux alors pourquoi perdre du temps. On n'est pas un couple conventionnel _(il disait ça par rapport au mariage et aux enfants)_ mais on est déjà tout le temps l'un chez l'autre alors, tu ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble ? »

 _Megan sourit à cette idée, elle en était ravie et n'avait pas peur du tout, pas avec lui._

« Bien-sûr Monsieur Sullivan, j'accepte de vivre avec vous ! »

 _L'embrassant_ « Parfait ! Notre vie ensemble va être explosive tu le sais ça ? »

« Ah oui c'est sûr mais qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte ! Mais Tommy… »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas me parler de Lacey. J'adore cet enfant, je serai ravie de vivre avec vous deux, l'autre jour elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme son beau-père depuis un moment déjà... »

Ils trinquèrent, heureux de commencer leur nouvelle vie ensemble. Celle-ci allait être mouvementée, joyeuse, unique et pleine de prises de tête mais surtout remplie d'amour et le principal, c'est que maintenant ils ne se lâcheraient plus et resteraient ensemble pour toujours.


End file.
